El vampiro del escritor
by xolotlacraciazukey
Summary: - ¿¡Tu!- dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa señalando a Caín, quien parecía un espectro con aquella obscuridad.    - Si, ¡yo Caín von Dracúl y tu mi dios, mi escritor! – dijo el vampiro con una reverencia burlesca al escritor –acaso no eres tu el que me has
1. Donde todo comienza

**espero sinceramente que les agrade mi historia, es un original sobre vampiros**

**advertencias: es SLASH es decir chico x chico, sin les gusta esto ni lo vean.**

Deméter Stoker

Caín von Dracúl

El vampiro del escritor.

Las últimas luces de la ciudad se encendían en los barrios viejos de Dublín, caminando por el viejo parque, quedaban algunos vestigios de lo que había sido el antiguo lago negro que existía. Y que actualmente era un parque, se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar. Había estado pensando en que giro le daría a la historia de Caín von Dracúl, si era uno de sus personajes preferidos de los que había escrito, había veces que le parecía algo tan real que podría haber pensado que era solamente locura lo que tenia sin embargo había algo mas que todavía no entendía y es que desde que había empezado a escribirlo habían pasado cosas extrañas en los clubes gays de la ciudad se habían encontrado los cadáveres de esas personas.

Todas aquellas muertes eran las que el había estado describiendo en su libro que apenas estaba realizando era como si parte de su obra hubiera pasado del papel a la realidad una en la que el vivía. Al principio esa idea le cayo como un balde de agua fría, si eso era cierto el era mas que nadie el culpable de las muertes de aquellas personas, aunque quien creería que el estaba implicado por escribir un libro.

Sabia que su vampiro seguiría matando pero ahora necesitaba encontrar una forma de detenerlo, pero que haría ese era el problema, se levanto del lugar encaminándose a aquellas calles en donde se habían cometido los crímenes, si ea una locura pero le agrada la incertidumbre de saber si lo hallaría en aquel lugar, era una sensación que le recorría el cuerpo.

El temor y la adrenalina fluían como un torrente sanguíneo, dejaría las cosas o lo intentaría detener. Cual era el cometido de Caín, había algo mas los sueños que era mas sensaciones que otras cosas lo alteraban hasta el punto de dejarlo sin dormir por varios días, era con si su cuerpo necesitará de algo que no conoce pero sabe que sin ello no podría sobrevivir.

Era una de las razones que lo llevaron a enfrentarse a sus propios demonios. La lluvia se soltó a gran velocidad, haciendo que el escritor buscara algún refugio contra la tormenta inclemente.

Se refugio en un edificio antiguo y abandonado, era amplio el lugar algunos muebles ya desvencijados, y cajas frascos rotos. Por el momento seria un buen lugar para refugiarse mientras se amainaba la tormenta.

Encontró un diván que se sostenía en pie ya que aparte de la tormenta, ya se había obscurecido, lo único que podría hacer con aquella situación por el momento seria dormir o al menos acostarse y mañana regresar a su casa.

En un ligero sueño que lo empezaba a tomar fue relajándose, alguien estaba cerca de el podía sentir claramente el aliento así que se tenso al sentir el frio aliento en su cara, abrió los ojos encontrando dos orbes verdes de una intensidad casi esmeralda casi tan parecido como aquella piedrecilla alumbrada por una luz.. Piel blanca casi translucida, cabello negro azabache hasta la cadera parecía una negra telaraña cayéndole de los hombros debido a los rizos que traía.

Hola bello durmiente- dijo una voz profunda, sacándolo del mar de la inconsciencia.

¿¡Tu!- dijo con voz un tanto temblorosa señalando a Caín, quien parecía un espectro con aquella obscuridad.

Si, ¡yo Caín von Dracúl y tu mi dios, mi escritor! – dijo el vampiro con una reverencia burlesca al escritor –acaso no eres tu el que me has creado, ¡no eres tu quien guía mis manos! al delicado cuello de mis victimas, se que has venido ha intentar convencerme de no seguir con lo hasta ahora tu mismo has dictado en mi destino ha seguir. Terminaras con mi largo sufrimiento, o quieres que termine el tuyo, ¿dejarías la vida sin ningún temor al irte?

No le temo a la muerte y ¡menos a un personaje que yo mismo he hecho!, ¿crees que no te puedo detener?-levantándose del diván

¡Interesante!, me agrada tu voluntad para enfrentarte a lo que la mayoría de las persona podría temer, y ahora tu te encuentras frente a mi reclamando la salvación de humanos que ni conoces y que no tienen ningún valor en tu vida, me agrada esa fuerza con la que me repudias- acercándose a escritor y tomándolo como si fuera ha bailar con el- me atraes demasiado, nunca habría esperado que mi Dios fuera un ser de tanta belleza, acariciando una de sus mejilla con su pálida mano.

Un mortal cuyo corazón es fuerte y algo tenebroso para demostrarlo a la sociedad, ya casi termina la tormenta ven a mi casa al lugar que te pertenece –desapareciendo para la vista del escritor.- nos volveremos a ver…

Como enfrentar aquel temor reverencial, su vida contemplada en una sola línea de papel, de algún escrito que se terminaría con la vida misma, esa palabras dichas por el. Regresar a donde al Nosferatus. La cordura no era parte de el y lo sabia, mas que nadie por el mismo hecho de sentir que el vampiro era una parte de el una parte tan fundamental que era como si fueran parte de la misma. Si locura que era acompañada de inmortalidad de furia, de rabia, de lo mismo que sentía al repudiar el dios de los humanos como lo había nombrado en su libro. Un ser al que no le importaba de ninguna manera sus creaciones que así mismas se mataban sin esfuerzo, y mas superando el concepto de moral social que cada un de ellos tiene seria como anular algo llamado conciencia y finalmente cualquier cosa podría parecer buena ante tal resolución.

Ya había dejado las calles del centro de Dublín, recordar las palabras por aquel ser de ultratumba, y en todo esto que era el escritor en aquella trágica historia.

Se miro a través de una vitrina que parecía un espejo, alto pero no tanto como Caín, cabello corto y lacio rojo tanto como hilos de sangre que escurrían en su cabeza, ojos cafés un tanto ambarinos dándole un toque bestial, su cuerpo delgado, fuerte y su forma de vestir con colores obscuros, para cualquiera que lo mirara parecía un sueño o un personaje salido de alguna historia de vampiros, y sin embargo el mismo creaba una historia sobre estos seres. Cuan inocuo puede ser el existir en un mundo con posibilidades a un sin comprender.

Deméter, donde te metiste toda la noche estuve preocupado por ti, se supone tenias que adelantar la obra, los editores están sobre mi cabeza y me están pidiendo que concluyas el libro o que por lo menos les enseñes el adelanto del que tanto me has hablado –dijo un hombre como de cuarenta años, bajo de estatura y con un traje gris que tanto le caracterizaba

¿Como detienes algo que es parte de ti?, algo que es tan básico como el mismo latido de tu corazón, algo que es tan obscuro como un alma y eso te involucra.

Hay vas con tus frases inconexas, seguro no has desayunado, traes un color algo pálido, se que eres claro en piel pero parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma, vamos ha desayunar y me platicas que ha sucedido.

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta un pequeño y cómodo restaurant en las calles de Dublín. Pidieron algo de desayunar.

Ahora si dime que sucedió, odio tener que hacerle de niñera solo por que tu eres un escritor famoso, un genio en cuanto a letras, pero sigues siendo un chiquillo para mi, si dejara que no comieras perdería mi trabajo- dijo en forma de chanza el castaño moviendo el bigote graciosamente cada vez que hablaba.

Casi termino la novela, el problema es que en estos momentos me atascado con la historia, sabes que cuando tengo la idea en la cabeza siempre lo termino, solo que ahorita me tomare unos días para saber que es lo que pasara en la historia en la que trabajo.

Si y a mi que me cuelguen por tu culpa, ya te dije los editores están muy nerviosos, quieren saber a donde te esta llevando tu trabajo, ya sabes que los de arriba están muy emocionados por que van a firmar contrato para hacer tu libro una película, si; pero a mi si quieres que me sacrifiquen.

Solo diles que ya casi termino que a fin de mes les enviare el dichoso manuscrito, ahora gracias por el desayuno yo me retiro a ver que pienso sobre donde quedaría mejor tu cabeza si no termino la novela, si ya se en la entrada de los editores, mmmmm, en la oficina de Rigel.-dijo el pelirrojo levantando una mano para despedirse y la otra metida en el bolsillo.

Hey!, eso de la cabeza no es gracioso, como no es la tuya la que pende de un hilo por eso lo dices, así solo te vas- dijo el asistente viéndolo irse confundiéndose entre las personas que había por la calle.- bonita suerte, el chiquillo escribe y yo con el cuello en un hilo.

Verde esmerada, si aquellos ojos refulgían en la obscuridad con igual intensidad que los de la gema cuando era observada a la luz, suicidio, era una palabra muy recurrente en su cabeza después de haber confirmado que era parte de el vampiro. Por un lado podría ser su solución aun que pensar que el libro existiría a un después de que el terminara con su vida, no seria la respuesta mas satisfactoria en su existencia.

El viento frio acariciaba su cara se había sentado en un muro de piedra, temor, no mas bien ansiedad de saber que lo volvería a ver, curioso encontrarse con su propia obra, que debería de hacer, esa era la pegunta que resonaba en su mente como debía acabar con el vampiro. La respuesta se negaba acudir a su mente, por la sencilla razón de que era parte de él, era como si su alma se hubiera dividido en dos. La parte humana y el demonio chupasangre.

Debía admitirlo eso tenia mas de un matiz, no era tan simple como decir un si o un no, era algo tan complejo y tan bello como la música clásica. Si aquellos acordes juntos, la polifonía si era una de sus debilidades la música. Había descrito en el libro que Caín era un músico prodigioso mucho antes que lo convirtieran en vampiro.

_Sinfonía de recuerdos._

_Recuerdo cuando era humano, cuando seguía las aspiraciones que mi familia tenia de mi. Cuando era un conde en Inglaterra, cuando aun tenia sangre cálida en mis venas, recuerdo tantas cosas. Yo era el mayor de mis hermanos el heredero de los Dracúl, heredero legitimo, nacido por eso del siglo xv. _

_Mi madre era una gran dama de sociedad, fiel a sus principios y a su familia, educada según la época, para mi era la persona más importante. Ella sufría en silenció una enfermedad terrible llamada tuberculosis. Recuerdo que los últimos años que la vi me pidió que fuera fuerte y que cuidara de mis hermanos que yo pronto seria el heredero de la casa. _

_Pronto llegaría a mi familia otra desgracia, mi padre iba con mis hermanos al aniversario luctuoso de mi querida madre, el cementerio al que iban era muy lejano. Yo había decido quedarme atender los asuntos de la familia, no quería verla, no aun no. Su dulce timbre de voz, me hacia anhelar verla, me sentía desbastado, como si ya no quedara mas en este mundo, equivocado por que hasta ese momento quedaban mis pequeños hermanos. _

_Para llegar a dicho lugar, se tenía que hacer tres días de viaje. Iba el carruaje de mi padre, en una noche torva donde el viento se escuchaba con gran furia. El camino estaba nevado así que decidieron pararse en el camino ha esperar que la tormenta pasara. Como podían ellos saber que unos bandidos se habían escondido en el mismo lugar en el que ellos se detendrían._

_Las malas noticias siempre llegan pronto, cada uno de ellos había muerto al intentar defender a los pequeños nobles, mi padre murió bajo el puñal de uno de ellos, los demás fallecieron de una forma brutal. Solo recuerdo que unos días después muy temprano llego un mensajero con las malas noticias. Fue entonces cuando realmente sentí el crudo invierno encadenado a mi alma._

Tierra, suelo y polvo. La existencia solo es eso. Sus destinos estaban encadenados, los recuerdos de uno y las palabras del otro. El anhelo de la sangre era lo que movía los hilos de su existencia, esta donde el cierre final del telón no habría llegado a su cenit, un final desconocido.

El ser humano quedo relegado en cuanto a lo relativo de la inmortalidad, una pausa un tanto indefinida en cuanto a la muerte. El mundo se modifica constantemente, la vida y la muerte son parte del mismo ciclo, la muerte no me llega pero la vida ha quedado en la lejanía.

¡Dios! ¿¡debo llamarte así! este grito brota de mi desesperación de tu olvido o solo será que la locura ya esta en mí, escuchando voces ajenas a mí.

Querer, la absoluta nada solo una parte de mi anhela esa modificación de estado, alterar esa pausa indefinida. Y esa continuación de vida. Un momento para alejarme de mi existencia

*(¤..¤)*

.(´¸.¤•¤.¸`).

*(¤¨¤)*

_Rosas marchitas y recuerdos olvidados._

_La humanidad es mi gran entretenimiento, son curiosas esas criaturas por naturaleza, sus cambios a lo largo de mi vida han dejado un recuerdo grato con todos sus propósitos y cosas curiosas que han lluvia repica en los cristales, su sonido fresco y relajante me hacen recordar como llegue al nuevo mundo. Iba como un marino humano __¿Es el hombre sólo un fallo de Dios, o Dios sólo un fallo del hombre? Creo que siempre lo preguntare. _

_El movimiento del barco en alta mar, las olas chocando contra el barco. Mis pensamientos perdidos en la infinita continuidad de este. Hace tiempo que el faro de luz que me guiaba s perdió en la total obscuridad. A mi no me aterroriza pensar en la muerte de la forma cruel y sádica es parte de lo que soy, es una dulce sensación que recorre mi cuerpo. _

_Como podría olvidar en lo que me convertido, un demonio que anhela la destrucción del los humanos. Se divierte con el sufrimiento, se ensaña demostrándoles QE NO EXISTE UN DIOS MISERicOrdioso, yo soy un ejemplo de su vanidad, soy una pequeña imaginación de su alter ego._

_Soy la sombra que se muestra en la luz del medio día, soy la justicia entre los hombres, soy quien _


	2. De luces y sombras

Capitulo 2

_**De sombras y luces.**_

_Soy la sombra que se muestra en la luz del medio día, soy la justicia entre los hombres, soy quien te espera entre la obscuridad para compartir aquellas sombras eternas._

_Como podría olvidar en lo que me convertido, un demonio que anhela la destrucción del los humanos. Se divierte con el sufrimiento, se ensaña demostrándoles QUE NO EXISTE UN DIOS MISERicOrdioso, yo soy un ejemplo de su vanidad, soy una pequeña imaginación de su alter ego._

_Soy la sombra que se muestra en la luz del medio día, soy la justicia entre los hombres, soy quien matara por ti, soy el títere que esta en tus manos, tus designios están en mi como la parte mas sagrada d la cual nunca podre dejar, es una parte de mi ADN si fuera mortal. La obscuridad de tu propia alma que nunca muestras._

_Esa parte tan obscura que pretendes olvidar, lo que realmente harías si no fueras una persona que es juzgada por la sociedad por cada acción realizada en provecho de esta misma. Hilarante yo me rio de dicha sociedad absurda, castiga lo que los altas esferas de la sociedad misma califican como intolerables._

" -¿Que eres? -Aquello en lo que tú me has convertido"

El escritor camino por las calles de la ciudad, la obscuridad se acercaba y tendría el inminente encuentro con Caín, le molesto la idea de conocer a aquel ser de tan siniestro. La sola idea de saber que no podrá acabar con el vampiro sin quebrar su alma hacia el encuentro mas tortuoso, de alguna forma la parte mas visceral de su ser pedía estar en contacto con el asesino.

Bonita noche mi señor, tú eres mi maestro, eres mi autor: eres tú solo aquel, de quien yo hurto el bello estilo, que me ha dado honor- dijo la sombra tras las cortinas de la obscura noche – somos parte de lo mismo, acaso no te has dado cuenta de que somos parte de lo mismo.

Y volvían aquel sutil vals de recuerdos como si fueran, dos seres que después de siglos de buscarse en el eterno universo se encuentran, como existir sin el otro, para el vampiro había sido una larga espera el volverlo a ver, la reencarnación perfecta de su señor y dueño que aun que negara su propia existencia..

Su existencia solo radicaba entre las letras. El tiempo solo era parte de la continuación del libro

Como era posible que entre las páginas escritas el tiempo se fuera diluyendo de forma casi constante, sin duda los días parecían que transcurrían en horas o minutos, notando que era de día por la luz del día que se filtraba por la ventana molestándole la vista. Se fue a dormir a un sofá cercano. Cuando oyó el repiqueteo en la puerta, así que fue despedir al visitante molesto que estuviera en la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta una corriente de aire frio se metió a la casa, el clima era lluvioso y frio. En la entrada estaba una mujer de pelo castaño y unos singulares ojos azules. Parecía desagradarle el frio, pues se mostraba molesta y un abrigo largo en el que se intentaba protegerse del tiempo inclemente.

Si no fuera que estaba en otro país, ya abría regresado a su casa, pero esto era importante para su nuevo trabajo.

Hola, soy Clarice Debussy. Vengo de la editorial como su asistente para ayudarle con el libro. Me dijeron que me quedaría en su casa hasta que terminara el manuscrito.

No me interesa quien seas, diles que no necesito una asistente, ni hoy ni nunca y regresa a tu casa. No te quiero ver aquí. –el escritor cerro la puerta recargándose en la pared un momento.

Odiaba esa sensación premonitoria de alguna tragedia, en el momento en que la vio supo que solo tenia una opción para salvarla como fuera eso incluía correrla, no dejarla que se acercara a su vida no podía estar en el mismo espacio vital que el. Cogió las llaves del buro y su chamarra negra. Salió de la casa y la silla del pórtico estaba ella. Arrebujada en el abrigo beige, la tomo del brazo haciéndola caminar.

Espera, me estas lastimando- dijo soltándose de la mano del escritor, el la miro seriamente- ¿se puede saber a donde vamos?

Solo acompáñame- Deméter solo se adelanto unos pasos caminando rápido, la chica lo siguió no sabiendo muy bien que hacer. Si, le habían comentado que era excéntrico, un genio de la literatura, y que era muy joven y guapo para ser una de las figuras más representativas de aquellos lugares. Aunque parte de esa genialidad radicaba en locura.

Necesitó que te vayas de aquí créeme, no es un buen lugar para que vivas, ni siquiera pienses en volver- dijo el escritor muy serio, dejándola perpleja- No es un juego.

¿Por qué?- pregunto la chica, mirándolo parecía nervioso como si ocultara algo, se frotaba las manos con desesperación paseando como un león enjaulado. - tu que sabes, no señor usted no sabe lo que me costo que me dieran el puesto, he dejado mi hogar, he dejado lo que conocía para tener este trabajo. Tengo una familia que espera que yo les envié dinero. Se que no es de su interés que yo le hable de mi familia, pero lo que si quiero que entiendo es que seré su asistente a si tenga que traer a su editor para que lo convenza de que me quede a ayudarle en su libro.

La chica no estaba dispuesta a darse por vencida con una respuesta inicial de un no, era probable que cumpliera su amenaza si no la dejaba trabajar. Respiro largamente,

Solo soy una sombra de lo que te dijeron, está bien; te quedaras pero con una condición- señalo el escritor- deberás quedarte en tu habitación después de las seis de la tarde hasta que amanezca y jamás deberás entrar a mi oficina si yo no te lo pido. Por lo demás puedes estar en mi casa.

Está bien, gracias- dijo la asistente extrañada ante las palabras del escritor.

No me agradezcas ese va ha hacer tu trabajo, ahora vamos a casa para que te instales – los dos volvieron a la casa, el escritor le indico su cuarto y salió dejando a la mujer en su cuarto.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio, como podía salvar aquello que no quería ser salvado, como podría salvar alguien más cuando el mismo era incapaz de sobrevivir a todo esto. Como haría luchar con esa parte obscura, si sentía que en ocasiones las fuerzas le abandonaban que sentía esa necesidad de entregarse a la nada.

Su conciencia no podría quedar tranquila hasta que eliminara a su creación, salió de su escritorio cerrando la puerta, dejo la casa caminando sin rumbo por aquella ciudad. Volvía a anochecer en Dublín. El ambiente era frio, saco un cigarrillo prendiéndolo. Aquel frio le empezaba a calar los huesos, pero era la única manera de aclarar su mente.

Buenas noches- escucho a su espalda sintiendo como le ponía su gabardina en la espalda- la noche es fría y tu sigues siendo un mortal.

El escritor parecía un poco fuera de sitio al ver la manera en que lo trataba Caín, como era posible que lo tratara de esa manera siendo un monstruo, alguien que mataba sin preocuparse de la forma en que morían. El vampiro lo noto.

Porque tú eres mi dios, soy tu obra y tu mi querido eres lo que mas deseo y no dejare que alguien más te quite la vida ni siquiera el clima- acercándole los colmillos al cuello, Deméter se sintió desvanecerse ante eso-somos lo mismo.

El inmortal comenzó a cantar alguna canción antigua, el sonido de su voz lo hacía temblar, cada palabra que pronunciaba hacia que su corazón se encogiese. ¿Qué era lo causaba en él? Porque veía su reflejo en su cara, su nombre era tinta en papel, el sonido era parte de su alma, esa parte obscura que no quería mostrar.

Había dejado una marca que jamás podría borrar, una que llevaba clavada en el alma. De hecho compartían la misma alma por eso era tan delicado pensar en el suicidio. Pero además del libro ¿qué le quedaba? La respuesta era nada, si podía decir que vivía bien, pero desde la muerte de Gabriel. Su mejor amigo, en un accidente bastante escabroso que le calaba hondamente. Ellos eran sombras de la realidad.

_Eres el dibujo de mis palabras, eres mi corriente sanguínea. _

_El sonido de tu corazón empieza a recorrer mi mente. Tu mi dador de vida escucha estas palabras negras, Mi corazón frio. Nunca volverá a latir. Lo que soy, lo que hago; Eres tú mi escritor. Tres cosas en el universo. Corto, largo e infinito. Medidas de un tiempo y espacio. De lo inamovible de la vida. De tu curiosa concepción de mundo. El caos mismo en el orden, la de tu anacrónica existencia, el destino finito de ti._

_Estas palabras pueden dibujar, lugares que cantan que ríen que lloran que estremecen, que tiemblan que danzan con sus acordes transformándose en texturas en aromas, en colores. Sensaciones en cada párrafo aumentadas por la necesidad de sentir más. Extenderse en la blancura del papel dejando el alma en el universo entre las líneas. Sin dejar que el vacio de los espacios marque la vida. Como de un mar tranquilo a una tormenta que azota un barco entre las olas. Vibrante es tu voz, al sentirte frente a mí esos ojos que penetran hasta el fondo de alma escaldado mi ser y mi vida._

_Esa sensación de la mortalidad cada vez que estamos frente a frente, el anheló de cruzar a algún lugar y dejar la pausa intermitente que nos domina. Solo me ve en tus ojos inmortales, pero la añoranza de la perfección que sacude mi alma es más impactante y más mortífera que la propia existencia. Como puedo terminar con mi parte mas obscura cuando ni siquiera sé que es lo que soy._

_¿Podrá un débil humano, vencer al más temido cazador de la obscuridad de los infierno?_

_Y ahora mírame pequeño débil y sin voluntad. Nuestro existir solo radica en el momento más básico el de sentir. ¿Tu frágil corazón lo soportará? Me miraras y podrás decir que ya no somos parte de lo mismo._

"_cuando tu corazón de el ultimo aleteo, ¿serás parte de mi?"_

Había escuchado una voz en otro idioma. Una conversación que parecía fuera de lugar.

La ultima parte de la conversación que logro escuchar. Después solo sonidos de pasos.

Otro latido, un grito y un sueño profundo lo invadieron.

La luz del día volvía a lastimarle los ojos, estaba en casa. Parecía haber sido una pesadilla, pero para su mala suerte había sido real. Le había dejado una caja forrada de terciopelo negro, una rosa roja y una tarjeta. Estaba seguro que el presente había sido de su creación maldita.

Abrió la caja encontrando un corazón en un frasco. Leyó la tarjeta: _"cuando tu corazón de el ultimo aleteo, ¿serás parte de mi?" esas palabras solo le causaban escalofríos. Aunque admitía una parte del que tener un corazón humano en un frasco era fascinante._

Buenos días, señor Stoker. Me he tomado la molestia de hacer el desayuno –dijo Clarisse a su jefe.

En un momento salgo- guardo las cosas en la caja y las puso dentro del armario. El aire soplo recordándole el crimen que había cometido, dar existencia al vampiro. Que crimen más atroz que haber creado un monstro que podría quitarle el alma con tanta facilidad que la muerte podía olerse cerca.

Salió del cuarto sintiendo en sus hombros un peso inmenso, uno que le encogía el corazón. El aroma de la comida recién hecha llenaba la habitación. La vio sirviendo café, pero había algo en su persona que le hacía embargarse de tristeza o quizás eran las palabras pronunciadas por el vampiro.

"_hare que me suplique que termine su corta existencia"-las palabras rebotaban en su cabeza como un eco. _

Desayunaban en un silencio absoluto, el escritor perdido entre sus pensamientos y la chica esperando que la voluntad del escritor no fuera a cambiar. El timbre sonó, alguien había tocado la puerta. Ella fue abrir, encontrándose a un oficial de la policía en la entrada, el escritor fue también. Lo miro muy fríamente el oficial, les hiso algunas preguntas para su investigación.

¿Han visto a alguna persona extraña por este lugar?-pregunto el oficial

No que yo sepa - dijo el escritor sosteniendo aquella mirada inquisitiva del policía

Eso espero, continuare mi investigación. Que tengan un buen día- se despidió el oficial.

Lo que le faltaba más personas en su vida, debía detenerlo…


End file.
